


My dominus

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spartacus (TV) Fusion, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Manipulative Charles Xavier, Omegaverse, Protective Erik, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sort Of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: "—Hay días en los que hubiera deseado que no entraras en mi corazón - el dolor del amor no correspondido le pesa tanto que lo expresa en voz baja, y duele mas cuando su joven dominus le da siempre una suave caricia en su rostro por defenderlo o hacer bien su trabajo, sabe que el muchacho juega con su corazón."
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	My dominus

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Camila, aquí esta tu regalo, espero que te guste ¡Feliz navidad!  
> Un par de detalles antes de empezar, la historia que está situada en el Imperio Romano, es un poco cross-over con la serie Spartacus, los nombres de Erik y Charles los cambie para que sean más acordes al tiempo:  
> Erik: Eiríkr  
> Charles: Carolus   
> Ahora un poquito acerca de lo que hay en los rangos de la Antigua Roma solo por si acaso.  
> Magistrado: En la antigua Roma, los magistrados eran ciudadanos elegidos para encargarse de la dirección y administración de la ciudad. ... Los magistrados eran esencialmente los cónsules, procónsules, pretores, ediles, tribunos y censores.  
> Dominus: El amo de los esclavos, en el caso de las mujeres es domina.  
> Legatus: Un legado (en latín, legatus) era un general del ejército romano, equivalente a un moderno oficial general o lugarteniente.  
> Senado: El Senado de la República romana era una institución política en la antigua República romana, sin embargo, no era un órgano cuyos miembros fueran elegidos por el voto popular, sino uno cuyos miembros eran elegidos por los cónsules, y luego, por los censores.  
> Lanista: El dueño de la villa  
> Capua: Una ciudad en Spartacus.  
> Villa: casas de la alcurnia de los romanos.  
> La Republica : Asi mencionan los locales a la misma Roma.  
> Ludus: Una casa especializada en el entrenamiento de gladiadores.  
> Rudis: Una pequeña espada de madera tallada, un premio y muestra que es un hombre libre y solo se la obtiene ganando el la arena.  
> Y por último, en este Omegaverse, los omegas, pueden tener alto rango, y ser tan respetados como los alfas, también pueden dejar las marcas a los alfas y marcarlos como suyos.

"—No elegimos el amor nunca, reclama a un hombre a voluntad...

—Y lo absorbe hasta que no queda nada" — Conversación de Espartaco y Crixus

En una ciudad de Roma conocida también como La República, año 63 a.C.

Siempre creyó que iría a Roma, tristemente, no así, como un esclavo. Sabía lo que le depararía, una vida de miseria, complaciendo a un horrible viejo, o siendo un juguete para golpear.

Vio mucha gente alrededor, era horrible, el esclavista lo agarró con torpeza, describió su cuerpo y de dónde venía, no entiende nada, porque no hablaba la lengua, pero daba igual, ya nada importaba.

Fue dado a un hombre no muy mayor, que iba con su hijo, maldijo en su lengua suponiendo que no lo entendería, fue grande su sorpresa al escuchar una risa del hombre, lo había entendido.

El hombre pagó al esclavista el precio del niño, y dijo en su lengua "¿Tienes padres?" negó con la cabeza "¿Algún familiar?" volvió a negar, no se dijeron nada hasta llegar a la hacienda, pero aún tenía miedo, tanto que su mano temblaba, hasta que una mano pequeña tomó la suya, y al ver esa sonrisa, quizás y solo quizas tenia la esperanza de que no todo fuera malo.

***

10 años después

Los años hicieron a aquel niño alguien de belleza competidora con la belleza de Afrodita, pero también esa belleza que aparentaba ser inocente, era una herramienta para lograr lo que quería, en este caso, el apoyo del hermano del edil.

—Le pediría que utilice sus influencias con su hermano para que pueda poner más defensas en las murallas de la ciudad, no queremos que el líder de los esclavos nos ataque de sorpresa.

—Usted dice locuras, sabe bien que ese hombre ya debió ser asesinado por las legiones romanas.

—¿Quién lo dice? Usted no recibió carta alguna que dijera lo contrario, por eso le aconsejo que lo haga, sólo como previsión.

—Sería invertir bastante dinero en los soldados – vio una mirada más afilada, pronto usaría su voz seductora, ese tono te podía aventar a voluntad desde la montaña más alta.

—Un pequeño costo por nuestras vidas. No creo que desee que seamos asesinados como animales frente a todos nuestros esclavos ¿o si?. Usted es un hombre que conoce muy bien esta ciudad, tiene una gran inteligencia y además tienen voz para estos asuntos así que solamente le expongo mi preocupación, yo un simple hombre que desea vivir otro día más sin miedo a las sombras que pueden acechar en la noche.

—Eso es verdad. Veré qué puedo hacer, si no tiene más que agregar a esta pequeña reunión matutina, me retirare.

—Muchas gracias, que tenga una maravillosa mañana Legatus - estrechó su mano y el hombre le sonrió con lascivia.

—Ya mi mañana es más que perfecta porque pude verlo, y su risa fue la mejor parte - río y se marchó —Espero verlo en mi fiesta dentro de tres días.

—Claro que sí ahí estaré y quizá lleve algo interesante conmigo – se despidió con una venia y vio al hombre marcharse, pudo ver a su amo respirar de nuevo —Ah Eiríkr, estoy muy aliviado que haya llegado al acuerdo con el Legatus, además que el hombre temblaba al verte, aunque tú no le mirabas, el miedo que impones es impresionante - rio entre dientes mientras caminaban dirigiéndose a la habitación de su amo —Ahora lo único que debemos ocuparnos es de esa tediosa fiesta en la villa del Legatus, y por supuesto debes venir conmigo.

—¿Es necesaria mi presencia ahí?

—Claro, lo prometí. Todos quieren verte desde tu última victoria, ya quisiera ver al campeón de Capua o al llamado Invencible galo, contra ti, un tracio o un galo no pueden contra un gladiador con sangre del este del Rin en sus venas, se sabe que son muy fuertes – dice mientras comía una uva de un plato que estaba en la pequeña mesa.

—Les haría ver a los dioses antes de que lo piensen – dice con calma y algo de alegría al ver tales halagos de su amo.

—Y como eres el campeón quiero que vayas conmigo, para que vean y tomen nota de quienes somos.

—¿Y su celo?

—No necesitas preocuparte como mi madre, he tomado la medicina, ya lo evite, así que respira, no habrá incidente alguno – se acercó con lentitud a su esclavo —Solo debo pedirte que no te portes agresivamente, se que odias hablar con la gente, pero no te lo pido como tu amo lo hago como alguien que no quiere verte ser castigado.

—No debe preocuparse, no reaccionare.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo siempre – su sonrisa es suave y su tersa mano acaricia su rostro, pero solo es segundos antes de que la retire, no puede pedirle que estén así más tiempo, lo desea pero no puede —Retírate, debes entrenar, además de esta cena tenemos la gran contienda.

El hombre hace una venia y se marcha de la villa.

***

Ya en el descanso aún su piel hormiguea con la sensación de la mano de su amo en su rostro, da un largo suspiro.

Recuerda que los primeros días ese joven niño le enseñaba a hablar su lengua y el otro también aprendió la lengua de este ya que ambos tenían que entenderse, era su compañero de juegos a final de cuentas.

Pero su verdadera vocación llegó cuando el hermanastro el joven Carolus, lo golpeó, casi sin pensarlo, el esclavo se interpuso ante los golpes como un escudo ante el joven después de eso noto como el muchacho siempre acudía a él cuando su hermanastro se acercaba, el esclavo era fuerte al resistir los golpes y siempre lo hacía por él, conforme pasaba el tiempo también llegaron a jugar un juego de estrategia militar, pero entretenido y él entendía el juego se sentía bien poco a poco esa pequeña relación de protector se había convertido en algo más fuerte para él. Había jurado protegerlo cuando su padre murió, era el único de los esclavos que se le era permitido hablar un poco más en lo que respecta a su opinión y al dar ideas era recompensado por sus habilidades con un poco más de paga, mejor comida y obviamente una cama más cómoda.

Pese a que los intentos del hermanastro por tratar de alejar al joven esclavo eran inútiles, inclusive trató de convencerlo de que debería ser su guardaespaldas y no de su hermano ya que el otro era demasiado inútil y él salía más así que necesitaba más protección, él se negaba y decía que precisamente porque era débil tenía que cuidarlo.

No supo cuándo, pero fue después quizá del primer celo que Carolus empezó a portarse diferente con su esclavo. Miradas suaves y tiernas caricias hacían que él hiciera cualquier cosa sólo por eso. Podía enfrentarse al hombre más peligroso o a legiones enteras con tal de recibir una caricia y eso lo hacía feliz.

—Hay días en los que hubiera deseado que no entraras en mi corazón - el dolor del amor no correspondido le pesa tanto que lo expresa en voz muy baja, y duele más cuando su joven dominus le da siempre una suave caricia en su rostro por defenderlo o hacer bien su trabajo, sabe que el muchacho juega con su corazón.

—Yo creo que te estás hundiendo en un pozo del cual no podrás salir jamás - dijo su amigo sentándose a su lado comiendo las gachas de avena que tenía en su plato de madera a lo que él le respondió con algo de molestia.

—Se claro - espeta, sin estar muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Él hace que tú hagas lo que él quiere, algo normal pues somos sus esclavos, pero él te controla de una forma mucho más cruel de la que podría controlarnos a nosotros

—Según tú, ¿qué crees que hace? – su enojo se empieza a desbordar.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pedido que le des una noche larga?

—No

—¿Te ha besado?

—No

—Entonces te habla de una forma amable suave con cariño y te da un pequeño roce con su tersa mano en la mejilla, - no hay negativa en ello —No hay nada más cruel que eso, te da esperanza y te ilusiona con que algún día tú podrás estar a su lado lo cual es mentira.

—No es verdad, le soy devoto desde que somos niños, no tiene nada de malo

—¿Desde esa edad piensas que estará contigo? Eres más ingenuo de lo que creía.

—Tú no sabes los hechos.

—Se los hechos, tú me los has contado, cuando solemos beber. Es triste saber que olvidas que yo conozco mucho de ti amigo mío y lo que llena mi corazón de pena, es que tú no aceptas que él te utiliza, a ti es a quién daña, más tú de verdad piensas que podrás ser su alfa, pero sabes bien que no te dará su marca, sino a un alfa de alta cuna, a otro estilo de hombre no a ti Tú sólo serás su fiel lacayo hasta que deje de necesitarte y luego sin pensarlo te matará. No quiero ser cruel contigo, solo te muestro que nuestro dominus, todos los nobles, piensan igual, a veces me pregunto si es real lo de ese líder de esclavos.

—¿Espartaco? ahora mismo no creo que esté siquiera vivo.

—No lo creo, si llega aquí las cosas se pondrán feas para tu imposible omega y para ti si lo defiendes - su amigo sabe bien que por lo que estaba diciendo es merecedor de un buen golpe, pero sabe que no puede meterse en problemas, porque si se mete en problemas no podría ver a su dominus. Así que debe mantenerse callado, por más que a veces quisiera reventarle la cara y lo sabe. Por eso es que su amigo aprovecha que el dominus es su debilidad más grande y tristemente la más obvia.

*

La noche que partieron a la Villa del Legatus, su amo estaba vestido con hermosas y suaves telas de seda color blanco y verde, que acentuaban el tono pálido de su piel y el azul de sus ojos, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre en deseo y debía contenerlo, no podía ceder.

El estaba con una armadura bien pulida, estaba bien bañado, y afeitado, perfecto para hacer una parte de un adorno y un buen guardaespaldas. 

La noche era hermosa e iluminada por las estrellas y la luna miraba desde arriba a todos con una sardónica sonrisa.

Al llegar donde los invitados, eran el centro de atención de la fiesta en lanista y al gran campeón de la arena, ambos siendo meticulosamente observados desde el más alto nivel hasta el más bajo.

El gladiador estaba muy incómodo ante la situación, el ser observado por los nobles lo hacía sentirse asqueado, no quería compartir con nadie, sólo quería que su amo estuviera bien porque si su celo llegaba, sin que él estuviera le daba miedo de que llegara a marcarlo, si bien un omega de alta clase puede marcar también pueden marcarlo, algo que no quiere ver. Sintió un suave roce en su mano que lo tranquilizó, su amo intenta apaciguar su enojo y su inconformidad ante la situación, algo que no es muy visto entre muchos gladiadores y sus amos sin embargo así es su relación.

—¡Querido Carolus! Que bien que llegaste - con mucha alegría gritó el Legatus que estaba bien acompañado de mujeres de la nobleza, y de sus esclavos y esclavas.

—El honor es mío - respondió el joven sonriendo de forma coqueta, obviamente, el gladiador, no estaba contento con aquella mirada, pero no puede hacer nada. A fin de cuentas es sólo un esclavo.

—Veo que trajiste a tu gladiador - dice el hombre no muy contento, siempre le ha tenido celos, inclusive el joven dominus dijo a modo de chiste que Eiríkr seria mejor Legatus, ya que era un experto en juegos que involucran estrategia.

—Por supuesto mi gladiador es un campeón y he escuchado que muchos quieren verlo de cerca, pero si las damas desean tener una conversación con él, no les responderá de la forma que quiere, no es muy charlador con extraños.- Su amo exagera un poco en lo que dice, pero algo tiene de cierto, él no respondería bien a cualquiera, no tiene tantos modales como se piensa, sólo se comporta porque no quiere que su dominus se enoje con él, no quiere que le sean negados esos pequeños juegos que tienen en las tardes, a veces o siquiera esas pequeñas charlas dónde que él tiene que estar presente solamente para que estén mejor.

—Joven Carolus necesito hablar con usted de un tema privado - dice una de las nobles con más influencia en la ciudad, ya entrada en años pero aún hermosa. Entró a hablar con el joven amo a otra habitación y les escuchó hablar lo siguiente:

—Sé que lo que le pediré será una gran locura pero el Legatus me dijo que podías hacerlo 

—Si es que esta en mis manos puedo ayudarle mi señora.

—Verá, mi amada hija no ha podido concebir ningún niño, su esposo es un inútil desde los temas de administración de la casa, hasta en la cama. Así que pensándolo un poco, me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que permita que mi hija tenga una noche con el campeón.

—Pero él no está capacitado para esa clase de placeres, debo decirle que él aún es virgen, no a yacido con ninguna mujer u hombre. 

—¿No es casado? 

—No me temo que ha dedicado su vida a cuidar a mi familia desde que mi padre lo compro, ha sido tan devoto que olvido lo que es tener algún roce íntimo con alguien, lo máximo que tuvo un roce con una persona ajena fue darse a golpes en la última contienda.

—Entiendo, pero es mi hija la que pide al gladiador, ha estado siempre mirándolo con deseo desbordante desde que él llegó, siempre anhelando que el hombre esté con ella. Claro que no podía permitir eso, ademas que es un hombre del Este del Rin, pero sí es por un hijo puedo olvidar ese tema, es lo que ella desea y yo... bueno es mi deseo tener mucha descendencia, pero con un hijo bastará. Por favor piense que sería un favor a mi casa y hablaría muy bien de usted con las esposas de algunos hombres en el senado - la mujer sabe bien dónde convencer, si hay algo que un hombre le gusta es tener más influencia. Además ella tiene contactos con el senado en la República. 

—Podría prepararlo antes, es un hijo del que estamos hablando yo no podría pensar que él hace un mal trabajo o algo así, sólo hay que prepararlo y después embaraza a su hija.

A Eiríkr esas palabras le hacen daño. No le importa lo que podría pensar, claro que no, ahora en vez de ser un perro de pelea sera un semental, mientras su humor empeora una mujer lo mira fijamente, una esclava.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - pregunta serio.

—Eres Eiríkr, el campeón de esta ciudad, quien no se quedaría mirándote - Le dijo coqueteando.

—Palabras halagadoras, pero no tendrán el resultado que desea.

—No busco nada, sólo conversar.

—¿Una esclava en medio de una fiesta queriendo conversar con un gladiador? - algo muy absurdo y bastante sospechoso.

—Mi domina dijo que podía darme un pequeño descanso hasta que me requiera de nuevo - dice nerviosa. 

—No te creo - dice el hombre ahora más irritado, ya que sabe de que no fue con buenas intenciones, lo que ella vino al menos la intención era de llevárselo a un lugar oscuro. 

—Solamente quería hablarte, ya que siempre te he visto en la arena pelear y salir victorioso ante tanta muerte y sangre ¿Tienes un motivo en especial? Lo que te ayuda a ganar siempre.

—Sólo brindarle honor a la casa de mi dominus, a nadie más. 

—Sé por lenguas externas que tú eres un alfa sin haber marcado a alguien o haber sido marcado - Seguro las escucho en la habitación donde Carolus hablaba con aquella anciana.

—Me importa una mierda, estoy acostumbrado a ser motivo de burla, por no introducir mi pene en alguien, o marcar a alguien.

—No para nada - dice en un suspiro —Eres una joya rara entre los gladiadores, un hombre intocable. Me pregunto qué es lo que te detiene de disfrutar de algo tan placentero. 

—Nada me detiene, simplemente no quiero y ya.

Palabras serias, duras, está molesto, pero no queda mal el desahogarse con una esclava ya que ella tampoco podría acusarlo de nada, no está diciendo nada grave 

—¿Y ni siquiera has pensado en tener hijos con algún esclavo o esclava?

— No - estaba cansado de tanta conversación y de todo esto así que solo apoya por un momento su cabeza en la pared —Yo estaré con la persona que tenga mi corazón, no atacaría a nadie, no importa que esté en celo enfrente de mí yo no lo tocaría, porque no es mi pareja y por qué no lo quiero. Otros alfas podrán tomarlo a mí no me interesa. 

—Palabras duras - la chica estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Sólo eso es lo que necesitan los gladiadores, no necesitan la delicadeza, necesitan la fuerza y el ataque directo.

Se escuchó un estruendo el hombre entra y vio a su amo recostado en el suelo temblando con el rostro rojo por la fiebre, emitiendo fuertes feromonas, rodeado de alfas, puede ver en los ojos que no hay buenas intenciones de quienes están alrededor, buitres alrededor de un ciervo herido.

El germano cegado por sus propios instintos, se abrió paso casi golpeando a quienes estaban alrededor suyo, tomó al hombre en brazos intentando salir del lugar, sin embargo esclavos omega se acercaron a él, los escuchaba, le dijeron de que debía dejarlo en una habitación y que ellos le ayudarían a que no corra peligro, el hombre aún se mostraba desconfiado.

—No aguantara hasta su villa, y no creo que tú tampoco, lo mejor será que lo dejes aquí puedes vigilar, no haremos nada - el hombre hace eso, vigila a los omegas esclavos quienes empiezan a poner la medicina al hombre, era bastante extraño que el hombre haya tenido esa alteración de sus feromonas, sabiendo de que él se conoce muy bien y sabe qué día llega esos fatídicos días de tortura. 

Cuando todo se calma el Eirík, logra calmarse, pide disculpas por su comportamiento.

—Lamento mi comportamiento no fue el correcto, debí entrar con calma y apartar a mi amo - dice con la mirada cabizbaja, odia disculparse con esa gente, pero no le queda de otra.

—No protegías a tu omega de los alfa, sino a tu amo, algo muy raro de ver en un alfa - dice el Legatus —Ya tu amo dirá tu sanción, no se puede sacar la sangre, tu gente siempre ha tenido esos arrebatos.

Respira hondo, sabe que ese tipo está furioso y la mejor forma de castigarlo es humillarlo, decirle bárbaro, pero no puede irse en contra de él, ademas al parecer un hombre lo convenció de perdonarle, tras la “reprimenda” se queda vigilando a su amo, deja que venden su brazo. Sus brazos están llenos de mordidas suyas, quizás es por eso no que no lo encarcelan, ven que solo protege a su amo.

Recuerda la primera vez que pasó el celo, eran muy jóvenes él apenas y tenía 16 años cuando ocurrió y su joven amo tenía 15 a 14 años no lo recuerda bien, pero vio ese ataque de fiebre y por primera vez en su vida entró en pánico. Instintivamente tenía que haberlo marcado, era algo normal, pero algo en él lo detuvo, gritó por ayuda, y mientras lo abrazaba la gente lo vio mordiendo su propio brazo hasta hacerlo sangrar decía que su propia sangre neutralizaba el olor del celo y así podía cuidar de su amo, el olor a sangre era intenso, era lo único que podía evitar que actuase instintivamente.

***

A la mañana siguiente se marcha con su amo aún estando convaleciente, cuando llegan a la villa le espera otra reprimenda ya que se portó como una bestia lo cual él no era.

Cuando es llamado, ve a su amo con el ceño fruncido mientras revisa unos papeles. 

—La fiesta fue un desastre - dice serio, frío.

—Lo sé.

—Tu actitud tampoco fue la mejor, empujar y gruñir como una bestia. 

—Yo solamente lo protegía.

—Y lo haces, pero a costa de que ahora viste que no eres un hombre tan civilizado como se piensa que educamos. 

—Un hombre no civilizado ya te hubiera marcado.

—Cuida tu lengua ahora, ya no te permitiré hablar así conmigo, sigo molesto contigo vete.

—Dominus - se marcha, después se entera de que la esclava con la que habló de manera tan brusca era en realidad la noble que su misión o deseo era llegar a tener un hijo del gladiador ya que como dijeron antes, su esposo no cumple con el verdadero propósito y su comportamiento había arruinado toda posibilidad a su amo a caminar un paso más cerca del senado.

Tres días después, el Legatus llego a la villa con un hombre que se le hacia conocido, le llaman para disculparse de nuevo y ver que castigo tenía preparado, pero ya habían iniciado la conversación y decide esperar afuera, no esta bien interrumpir.

—No hay necesidad de disculpas ¡fue formidable lo que hizo! 

—¿No están molestos señores? 

—Claro que no, vi cómo se mordió el brazo para evitar atacarte y protegerte a la vez, a todos nos vio como enemigos en ese momento, por eso no se movió, sólo los esclavos omega eran los únicos que podían entrar y uno que otro beta, los alfas no podíamos entrar, no es que acepte esa clase de comportamiento de un esclavo, pero de un guardaespaldas, un protector, un soldado, es algo muy bueno. 

—Usted no piensa en...

—Sí por supuesto lo que está pasando es formidable, dijiste que ningún omega lo había tocado y tampoco ningún beta, el solo esta para protegerlo.

—Sí, mi padre así le enseñó, le hizo jurar en su lecho de muerte que moriría antes de que algo me pasara.

—Bueno aquí tengo una propuesta para usted - el hombre se sentó junto con el otro —Necesitamos más hombres como él, es más creo que es el único hombre en toda La República que se porta así, tengo varios omegas que necesitan protección y él es un excelente guardaespaldas,ningún alfa se atrevería a molestarlos ni siquiera nosotros que somos también dominantes, vimos que pensaba seriamente en atacar a cualquiera si se acercaba a usted.

—Por favor hable directamente ¿Qué es lo que desea?

—Deseo comprarlo, lo llevaré a La República, será un muy buen precio, además, el nombre de su casa se elevará hasta los oídos del magistrado y su voz tal vez pueda ser escuchada.

—Usted habla de laureles y muchas promesas, pero, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? él me protege 

—Pero estoy seguro de que en un par de semanas, podrá usted conseguir un excelente candidato, yo tengo otra persona que está interesado en usted, y parte del senado. Su gladiador continuará con su trabajo en la arena, pero también protegerá a todos los omegas que estén en mi casa.

—Es una excelente propuesta y me impresiona su amabilidad, sin embargo al menos quisiera un tiempo para pensarlo bien. Será muy difícil encontrar un alfa que sea capaz de protegerme así. ¿Está bien después de los juegos?

—Claro, después de los juegos.

Aquellas palabras fueron casi como puñales para él, sentía furia, pero también comprendió la situación. Él es sólo su esclavo, todas esas caricias, todo eso fue porque él sabía que quizá necesitaba eso y también era un viejo juego de niños que llevaban arrastrando, fue estúpido de su parte pensar que Carolus lo quería de verdad.

Lo ven, pero fingió que no escuchó nada. Responde que recién había llegado pero no puede ocultar su malestar muy bien. Los acompaña un par de horas, hablaron del tema de los esclavos renegados, quienes al parecer habían muerto, así que decidieron dejar de lado los refuerzos a la ciudad. Ya tras aquella charla los hombres se marchan, su amo le dice que jueguen aquella partida que habían estado pospuesto, él dice que no puede, que no se siente preparado para los juegos que serían dentro de una semana, que debe prepararse, no quiere perder, le pide disculpas y se marcha. 

Pasan los días ya no es llamado, pero si se siente observado desde el balcón, puede ver que su amo lo mira intensamente, pero él ignora todo aquello, le saluda, pero todo es frialdad, un dia es llamado por su dominus, lo normal hubiera sido hablar de forma más sincera, algo intimo, pero deja de hablar como hombre, habla como esclavo, no lo ofende, solo responde a las preguntas, causa irritación e indignación a su amo que lo echa del lugar. Inclusive ignora las burlas del hermanastro que dice que será vendido y que pronto las cosas mejorarán cuando se aleje de la villa, él acepta, de todas maneras es verdad, será vendido de nuevo alejado de su amor, porque su amor así lo quiso.

***

Llega el día de la batalla, estaba muy nervioso, sabe que estos juegos son realmente difíciles, cuando llega la arena piensa que se enfrentará a uno o quizá dos, pero esta vez todo es diferente, se encontró con alrededor de 10 hombres. Está sorprendido, puede notar la impresión de su amo al parecer no fue lo pensado. 

Aquellos gladiadores deben matarse entre ellos, una carnicería digna para que todo el mundo lo vea, al menos así es para los romanos. Respira hondo, pide fuerza a sus dioses y la lucha comienza. La pelea es encarnizada, sangre brota, la suya y la de ellos pintó toda la arena, espadas chocando, lanzas golpeando tobillos para hacer caer, las redes obstaculizando la vista, una auténtica batalla. Él estaba ganando, todos los que faltan se juntan para matarlo primero, es una pelea bastante agotadora pero él tiene que aguantar. 

O tal vez no. 

De nada le sirve ya seguir con vida, quien ama, el único hilo que lo ata a ese mundo, no lo quiere. Él no necesita ya seguir viviendo, la muerte le daría la libertad porque sabe que perderá mucho si llega aceptar ese trato, no podrá hablar con el corazón nunca más, inclusive tal vez lo droguen para que dé inicio a una crianza de gladiadores en un futuro, no podrá negarse, sentiría lo que es la verdadera esclavitud en cuerpo y mente.

Cayó al piso por un golpe certero de la empuñadura de la espada.

Aún escuchaba los gritos desaforados de la gente, estaba algo mareado, pero resistía, enfoco su vista al palco donde estaba el senador y su dominus mirándolo fijamente, vio miedo, pero no miedo de perder un buen negocio.

¿Era miedo a perderlo?

El único modo de saberlo, sería ganar la contienda.

Se paró pudiendo evitar la estocada final, acumulo todas sus fuerzas y por casi un segundo sintió la muerte dándole el frío abrazo de la libertad, pero su espada puede atravesar al hombre matándolo al instante.

La gente grito de euforia, el fue el único hombre que había sobrevivido de esa carnicería.

El edil vio a la gente que gritaban por su libertad, el senador se paró, dando las palabras, al fin esas palabras dirigidas a él, obtuvo su libertad. 

***

Llegaron a la ludus recibiendo a Eiríkr como un campeón ante sus compañeros, estaba muy mal herido, así que fue llamado para que sean atendidas sus heridas. Después de dos semanas de ser tratado por el curandero, Carolus se quedó a solas con él en una habitación que le habían brindado para cuidarlo, alejado de todos, ahí se traía a los alfas y omegas que copulaban… ¿Por que lo habían llevado ahí?

—Me alegra ver que sanaste bien, ahora eres libre - sus palabras no sonaban felices.

—Así es dominus.

—Ya no lo soy... - miro hacia abajo, el hombre germano pudo ver marcas en su cuello como si lo hubieran intentado ahorcar —Eso es...

—Una forma amable de mi hermano para decir que uno de estos días me marcará como suyo. La idea me da asco, ser el omega de ese hombre… - su voz se cambió a un gemido de malestar.

—¿Qué sucede? - su cuerpo se estremeció ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, su celo, el olor era dulce y embriagador como un buen vino.

—Quiero que seas… tu... mi alfa - pudo sentir como su corazón latía mas rápido, el aroma era más fuerte.

—Carolus está mal visto...

—Que un esclavo alfa, impregne a un noble omega, pero ya no eres esclavo. Sé que es una idea ridícula, no puedo obligarte a estar atado a mí solo para que me protejas - una sonrisa derrotada surcó los labios de aquel joven.

Quizás era una señal de los dioses, era la señal que necesitaba...

—No quiero que estés a merced de ese hombre, ni a merced de nadie - se arrodilló ante él, levantándole el rostro que ya estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, si algo que odiaba era verlo llorar —Siempre he querido, que tu seas mi pareja, aunque siempre lo he visto como un imposible.

—Ya no lo es, Eirík. Es por eso que estamos aquí- tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo besó, al parecer, aquel acto fue más desesperado de lo que creía —Quiero marcarte y que tú me marques, por favor.

Por fin pudo desatar aquel deseo que llevaba guardando por tantos años, había un momento que otro de lucidez, en aquellos momentos declaraba su amor al romano, fueron tres días que estuvieron juntos, no sabía cuántas veces había depositado su semilla en Carolus, o cuantas veces él lo había mordido..

Al fin tras tres días de hacerlo se sentía como hombre nuevo, y no había nada mejor que ver a tu omega a tu lado compartiendo el mismo lecho.

—Cuando escuche que ibas a pensar acerca de venderme a ese magistrado, mi mundo se oscureció.

—Sabia que saldrías con vida de la contienda, por ello sugerí que la contienda tuviese como recompensa la libertad… Aunque debo admitir que mi corazón se detuvo cuando te vi en el piso, creí que aceptarías el abrazo de la muerte - su mano acariciaba su pecho con ternura. 

—¿Y si hubiera muerto?

—No quiero ni pensarlo - sabía que su destino no sería con aquel hombre, sino con su hermanastro… estaba muy feliz de que las cosas no hayan sido así

—Siempre te protegeré, así mi vida se apague.

—Recemos a los dioses de que no - dijo acariciándole el rostro, las manos suaves de Carolus eran como la seda más fina, y estaba más que feliz de al fin poder decir que eran una pareja, seguramente creerían que lo forzó, o algo referente a la influencia del omega para su beneficio, pero ambos sabían la verdad, así que no le importaba.

***

Más la felicidad no duró mucho, el día que se iba a dar la noticia a la madre y hermanastro de su compromiso, la villa fue atacada por los esclavos, no podía irse en contra, lo primero que debía hacer era buscar a Carolus, no iba a permitir que lo matasen, pudo evadir a los guardias que peleaban contra los antiguos gladiadores, era una masacre, incluso vio a su gente pelear, debía apresurarse, su amigo lo acompaño, aunque duda de las intenciones. 

Escucho unos gritos, súplicas por piedad, era Carolus.

—¡Carolus! - entró gritando, el llamado se alegró al verlo, los gladiadores vieron extrañados como lo abrazaba, el muchacho temblaba.

—¿Que hace un dominus abrazando con tanto ahínco a un esclavo? - pregunto quien parecía ser Espartaco, hombre lucia temible, tal y como lo describian.

—Es mi omega - dijo mostrando fiereza típica de un alfa.

—Puede estar mintiendo, tiene nombre romano, no parece ser un esclavo.

—No lo hace, en su boca solo esta la verdad - esta vez fue Carolus quien hablo —Yo fui vendido a esta ludus hace muy poco, por esa razón no tengo la marca, quería que pase una prueba, fui vendido solo para dar placer al dominus que supongo y espero que hayan matado, Eiríkr se prestó a marcarme para evitar que mi vida fuese atada a ese monstruo, no le importaba las consecuencias, solo mi bienestar - como prueba se sacó la venda y mostró que su tersa piel tenía una cicatriz de una mordida humana.

—¿Y qué haces vestido así? - señaló otro a la ropa de Carolus, era sedas suaves, algo que también usan las mujeres, su acento se le hacia conocido.

—Algo que le gustaba a mi dominus - temblaba, como si fuese verdad lo que hablaba, aunque las mentiras existen por ello —Su presencia nos da una oportunidad de hacer una nueva vida.

—¿Y tu amigo? - señaló a Azazel.

—Otro esclavo, me sorprendió saber la noticia que al fin marcó a quien quería, pero puedo dar testimonio que lo que dicen es verdad, así que no hay razones para desconfiar - le sorprendió aquel acto, Azazel lo estaba ayudando a escapara de la ira de los renegados —Así que supongo que tu plan de escapar con tu omega sigue en pie.

—Así es.

—¿Cual seria su destino? - preguntó el líder.

—El este del Rin, nací ahí, así que el idioma no será un problema.

—Un hermano - dijo otro de los gladiadores confirmando lo que pensaba —Deberían unirse a nosotros, también fuiste traído como esclavo.

—Gane mi libertad en la arena - mostró la rudis que Carolus le había dado la noche anterior — Y su camino, por más valeroso que sea, no puedo arriesgar a mi pareja ni al niño que está creciendo en su vientre - no sabía si era verdad lo que decía, pero era lo único que podía decir.

—Obligarte a que vengas con nosotros no nos haría mejores que los romanos, váyanse mientras aún tengan tiempo.

—Os deseamos suerte en su larga misión - agradecido se inclinó el joven ante el tracio, una muestra humilde de gratitud era algo bueno.

Cuando estaban en la puerta se despidió de Azazel, por más bastardo que se portasen con el, mostró ser alguien valioso.

—Azazel yo…

—Cuídate, quién sabe si podrán llegar a su destino - le cortó, el hombre nunca había sido bueno para las despedidas, y a pesar de ser un idiota a veces, era un gran amigo.

—Espero lo mismo - antes de irse aquel germano los detuvo y habló en su lengua.

—Mögen die Götter dich beschützen, Bruder, und möge dein römisches Omega dich nicht verraten.

—Und ich hoffe du gewinnst diesen harten Kampf. Denken Sie daran, dass Wölfe immer darauf warten, sie anzugreifen.

Con aquellas despedida, tomaron dos caballos y se marcharon del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Nunca se supo si se cumplió la palabra, de marcharse al este del Rin, o si habían emprendido camino a La República a contar lo sucedido en aquella ciudad.

Los que los conocían creían que todo ello fue maquinado por el antiguo amo, sabía que la rebelión llegaría a esa ciudad, siempre lo decía, y era obvio que sería asesinado, así que sacó provecho de los sentimientos del antiguo esclavo para que quedase marcado, era lo mejor para sobrevivir, aunque no podría hacer gran cosa, ser protegido él y su quizás ya gestante criatura era suficiente.

Aunque al final, quien sabe la verdad es solo él, su eterno dominus.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> La conversación que tiene Erik con el germano es:  
> —Que los dioses te protejan, hermano, y que tu omega romano no te traicione.  
> —Y espero que ustedes ganen esta dura pelea. Recuerda que los lobos siempre estarán esperando para atacarlos.


End file.
